A New Life and a New Begining
by Blapzapp
Summary: In a world far away from ours a man by the name of Josh wakes up to something he never thought possible. Will he find peace in a new world? or will he be utterly miserable in his new life? I am sorry to say that i will be closing this story but PM me if you want to continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is Blapzapp giving you my first story, so try not to hate on me but I would love reviews here and there._ Enjoy!_**

Darkness. It was all I saw for the past hour, but before we continue let me tell you what led to this. My name is Josh. I am, or was a human on the planet Earth. I was a normal kid doing a normal job with a normal family.

On one fateful day in the middle of winter I was driving home form work keeping my eyes on the road. Out of no where there was a bright light off to my right. At that same moment I was blinded by the light momentarily.

I swerved off the road and landed in a ditch and passed out. Great darkness, just what I wanted. Next thing I knew I was falling, falling into an endless void. At first I was screaming and flailing but eventually i just gave up and let myself fall. I think I passed out after the first hour or so.

* * *

Blinding light is what flooded into my eyes when I forced them open. Colors, that was a good sign. Right? My body groaned in protest as I tried to sit up. I tried to stand up but quickly lost balance and fell over. 'What? I can't even stand up?' I thought in frustration as I looked down at my feet.

"WHAT" I screamed, looking at my... hooves? "Ok don't freak out Josh there has to be a logical explanation to this." I was so deep in figuring out where I was. I didn't notice a butter yellow pony with a pink mane and wings. Before I even had the chance to react "Um...hello mister" the pegasus said in a timid yet comforting voice.

"Um, hi?" I said while looking into her deep blue eyes. "Why... Um are you out here all alone?" she asked innocently "If you don't mind telling me of course."

I smiled at her kindness to someone she didn't even know "I'm actually not even sure." I said quietly looking down at my hooves. "Oh my! You must be hurt!" she exclaimed quickly while looking to see any wounds on my head "Um...What?" I looked at her with uncertainty "Well you don't remember anything." she stated bluntly

"Well that makes since why my head felt so heavy!" she stared at me as I felt along my head. "Well we should head back to Ponyville and see twilight about this." she said as she started to fly off " Hey wait up!" I yelled as she was flying away "Can't you fly?"

"No" I stated bluntly


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry for the last chapter being so short. I am uploading another chapter for all of you eagerly awaiting. Sit back and enjoy!  
**

"I'm coming!" a mare on the other side of the door yelled. A few moments later, the door opened and a gasp was heard along with the door creaking open " Oh hello! I wasn't expecting any visits!" Thankfully the yellow mare that i had found her name was fluttershy. Put her hoof up to her friends mouth so i didn't have to hear her rambling "Um twilight he just wants to talk to you...if that's ok" fluttershy said timidly

"Oh I'm so sorry! The place is just so messy." Twilight commented quickly. I peaked over her shoulder "Really." I said as I saw her house was not all that messy other than about 3-4 books thrown all over the floor. "May I come in?" I politely asked as I saw we were getting odd looks from surrounding ponys. "OH, I'm so sorry! Of course you can." she said as she waving us inside.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you came from another place beyond the stars and woke up not knowing where you are?" Twilight asked in a state of confusion "Correct." I said while looking over to fluttershy. She looks so cute when she tries to hide from me. I smiled warmly at her. "Have you thought of a name for yourself?" Twilight asked. I can't believe i haven't even thought of that! "I actually haven't." Why haven't I thought of one yet! Its obvious that my name won't work. "Well for a start why don't you go get cleaned up?" Twilight said while looking me over. Yeah I probably do need to get cleaned up. I slowly climbed up Twilight's stairs and into the guest room. "Home sweet home." I said while trotting into the bathroom. Wow! Boy was I dirty!

A few minuets later I come out of the shower and look in the mirror. Wow I look nice. I looked all up my body and back down.I was a pegasus with a light brown coat and a black mane and a silver shield with a gold outline as a cutie mark, stared back at me through the mirror. I turned around and opened the door only to be met by none other than the yellow pegasus. "Hey... I just came up to make sure your ok."she said while looking down at her hooves "I'm doing great thank you." I said while smiling warmly at her. "I...I'll wait downstairs for you." she said while blushing bright crimson. "Let me walk you down I'm going the same way anyways." Wow! She gets embarrassed so easily! We silently walked downstairs to the bottom floor of twilight's house. "Hello Josh. Have you thought of a name for yourself?" Twilight said while I was walking down the stairs "Yeah I have in fact." I said looking proud "Well?" she said while looking at me tapping her hoof on the floor. "I thought I could be called Moon Shield and you can call me Ace for short." I said while smiling proudly "Good enough" she said turning back to her book

"Oh and Ace, Princess Celestia wants to meet you." Twilight said while flipping the page on her book. "Oh no! What if she hates me!" I said quickly. Before twilight could even say anything I ran towards the door screaming "What will I...!" I said before planting my face in front of the door. Great now i passed out while the princess is coming to see me!

* * *

I woke up to a warm and gentle pair of eyes staring at me "Twilight, your guest is up." the tall pony said while looking some where out of my vision. She had a flowing mane of all different colors and a white coat with a sun for a cutie mark and had wings and a horn? "Umm...Hello miss?." I said while looking at her directly "My name is Princess Celestia but you can call me 'Tia'." Celestia said. "I hope we can become friends in the near future." she said while smiling warmly at me.

Maybe I did over react with meeting the princess thing but I never have meet a princess none the less, royalty. "Oh uh hi I'm Moon Shield you can just call me Ace if you wish." I said politely. "Its nice to finally meet you Ace" said Celestia "You should rest ace you did hit your head on the door" she said while snickering. Great now everypony knows about that. I finally let my self slip into sleep willingly for the first in a few days.

* * *

**Thank you everypony for being so supportive of me! I honestly thought this story was going to be a dud! ****Remember to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everypony! Thanks to all you guys for the reviews, I honestly owe this chapter you you guys for not being rude about it! **

* * *

***Back on Earth***

"Dude where do you think Josh went? The cops said they couldn't find his car or any trace of where he went! All they found were tire marks that abruptly stop!" said Jace. Jace was a good friend of Josh, they met in a Taekwondo class. But Josh dropped out of when he had to take on a full-time job. Jace on the other hand stayed in the class and became a 7th degree Black belt in Taekwondo and jujitsu. "I don't know what to tell you Jace... Anything could have happened to him." said Jace's friend. "Just try not to think about it too much you might hurt yourself."

"Anyways I'll catch you later I have to go do some stuff." said Jace's friend while walking out of the door and closing it. Where could you be Josh? it's so boring here without you here! I need a drink. Maybe that will calm me down...

***Equestria, Ponyvile***

Light, that's always a good sign. "Ace, dude wake up. Time for breakfast!" said a male voice somewhere off to my right "Who said that?" I said out loud "Its Spike! Twilight's number 1 assistant!" I opened my eyes to look at the source of the voice. A dragon? Good to know they exist here, I think... "Alright, alright I'm coming just give me a sec." I said while getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Wow my mane is a mess!

A few minutes later I make my way down stairs and I was immediately hit with the smell of pancakes. Well at least those are universal! "Good morning Ace how are you feeling?" Asked Twilight while setting a plate of food in front of me "I'm kinda missing my home but other than that I'm good." I said before shoving all the food on the plate in my mouth. "I'm going to go out and try to get accustomed tho the town and the pony's." I said while putting my plate in the sink "Ok, let me grab you something so you don't get lost in Ponyvile." Twilight said while pulling a paper out from under a book and handing it to me. "Here is a map of town and the red X is the library." she said while I took the map and headed out the door. "Thanks Twilight!" I said with the map in my mouth.

I think I'm going to try to teach myself how to fly. I decided to make my way to the park at the center of ponyvile. ok, this can't be too hard. I stretched my wings out to full wing length. Now to flap them. I started to flap them and I felt myself starting to float up and into the sky. Yes! I'm flying! Ok now I'm going try to fly up. I suddenly took off into the sky. Wow I guess this is just natural. Ok now I think I'm going to go see the... "Hey I've never seen you around here. What's your name?" startled I look over to the voice and find a cyan pegasus flying next to me, she had a rainbow mane and has a rainbow lightning bold coming out of a white cloud. "My name is Moon Shield you can call me Ace though." I said while trying to stay flying next to the fast mare. "Oh! You must be the stallion Twilight was talking about!" the mare said while flying back over to me. Whew I thought she was going to ditch me. "My name is Rainbow Dash! The fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

Right after Rainbow Dash introduced herself, she said she had to go and do some weather duty stuff. What is that? I stared down at a gingerbread looking house. I want to see what that is. I swooped down and landed swiftly in front of the door. "Hi! I haven't seen you around town! And I know everypony in town! *GASP* " said a pink pony that flew out the door like lightning. She was gone in a flash to who knows where.

"Sorry about that dear. Pinkie can be quite energetic at times." Said a pony with a vibrant white coat with purple mane with big curls that seem to defy gravity. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't even introduce myself properly. My name is Rarity and your name is...?" inquired Rarity "Oh my name is Moon Shield, it's a pleasure to meet you miss Rarity." I said while looking at the town clock "Oh I'm sorry dear I didn't know you where in the middle of something! Well Ta Ta for now!" the posh pony said while walking away

***Equestria, Canterlot***

"Dearest sister?" said a tall alicorn with a midnight blue coat and a flowing mane that looked like the night sky. "Yes Luna?" said Celestia looking up from her book "When will I Get to meet Moon Shield? I must ask the origin of his name." said Luna "In time young sister, in time." said Celestia with a smile

***Equestria, Ponyvile***

I think I will go see the apple grove owner, Who knows I might even be able to get a job and earn money! I landed behind an orange pony with a blond mane tied at the tips with a cowboy hat and 3 apples as her cutie mark. "Hello!" I said to the orange pony, she jumped and turned around scowling me "Don't scare me lik' tat ya hear?" she said in a southern accent "Sorry about that miss?" I said while looking at the grove of trees "You can call me Applejack." She said while holding out a hood "I'm Moon Shield you can call me Ace though." I said while shaking her hoof. "Howdy there partner!" she said while bucking a tree

"Well it is getting late I will see you around Applejack!" I yelled back as I galloped over to twilight's house. At least I showed myself how to fly and got familiar with the town

After a few minutes of walking he finally got to twilights house but all the lights were off? I opened the door to be greeted by the lights suddenly turning on and a ton of pony's jumping out from the shadows and yelling "SURPRISE!"

* * *

**Hello again guys! I wanted to throw a special thanks to 'Solid G3 Legend' for the OC Jace and being very supportive! Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everypony I am sad to say that I will not be continuing this story...I'm so sorry but I just can't find the time out of my schedule to write this story. However...If you wish to continue this story from where it is PM me about it and I will be more than happy to send you what I have so far.**

**(And if you do end up wanting to continue this story I will also send you the personality for Jace since i haven't done much with him. But make sure to give credit to myself and Solid G3 Legend. the OC Josh is mine and Jace is Solids')**

**Again I am so sorry for not continuing it but make sure to also PM Solid G3 Legend on FanFiction for ideas concerning Jace.**


End file.
